Roller bearing apparatuses are found in a variety of applications from construction and mining equipment to axle systems. Typically, roller bearing apparatuses include two races, a plurality of rolling elements between the races, and a cage that separates and guides the rolling elements. Usually one of the races is held fixed. As one of the races rotates, it causes the rolling elements to rotate as well which, in turn, reduces rotational friction between the races. In addition to reducing rotational friction, roller bearing apparatuses typically support bearing loads by transmitting loads between the rolling elements and the races.
However useful, roller bearing apparatuses tend to wear out with use and/or fail without warning. In general, performance (e.g., load capacities, bearing speed, and operating periods) and/or the useful life of roller bearing apparatuses can be limited by overheating, fatigue failure, flaking, micro pitting, and other damage due to friction and/or repeated loading of the rolling elements on the races.
Therefore, manufacturers and users of roller bearing apparatuses continue to seek improved roller bearing assembly and apparatus designs and manufacturing techniques.